Slowly Caving In
by YuriLover567
Summary: After months of hard work, Uni is ready to relax and have a day to herself. Unfortunately, life doesn't agree with her, so she's stuck in Leanbox with nothing to do. But, when a certain Leanboxian soldier shows up, it looks like her day may not be wasted after all, though it might just end up being more than Uni bargained for. (One-Shot)


**A/N: Damn! This one took a lot longer than I thought, which is the case for a lot of things I write nowadays, but hey, it's done! Another long one-shot featuring a pairing you normally don't see in this archive. I'm gonna be straying away from one-shots after this and focus on longer stories again, so keep an eye out, and enjoy this nonetheless. I put an unhealthy amount of time into this one, so I hope it turned out alright!**

**\- Yuri**

* * *

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

* * *

It was late afternoon in the nation of Lastation. For most, it was a time to sit back and relax, leaving the busiest parts of the day behind them. However, If you lived in the Basilicom, the only thing that changed regarding their duties was that the sky was darker.

Indeed, there was a motto among workers of Lastation: "Work is hell, but the pay is well.", a saying that was often repeated if their work ethics were even slightly below that of the nations own CPU.

As for their CPU Candidate, she was fortunate enough to be excluded from overnighters and severe carpal tunnel. Her sister had considered her self-imposed workload too light to require assistance, so she left Uni to her own devices.

The girl in question wasn't particularly bothered by the exclusion. While she was confident she could manage Noire's work as well as she did, the past Summer had been one of their most grueling to date, which left Uni little to no time for herself. Being a leader-to-be, hard work was more than expected, but Uni wasn't her sister, she couldn't ignore the aches in her bones, how bad her back hurt or how stiff her neck was. After the work had finally ceased, with Fall finally getting its legs out, Noire finally let her go, and her spot was one K-Sha had happily taken.

Instead of doing work, she had hidden herself away in her bedroom, polishing an ancient shotgun by her desk, one she used to fight with for years.

"Agh, damn scuff marks…" An irritated Uni scrubbed the barrel with a white washcloth, every dent and scratch she glided across making her eye twitch. "Stupid, cheap model…"

She should have known better than to buy a gun that was only one thousand credits, but she was younger, more naive! Gust had been really good at swindling her!

…Well, cheap gun or not, it was the first weapon she had bought, so it held sentimental value. Smiling, she left her desk to put the newly cleaned shotgun back on its holder - which was halfway across the room -, and set it back. The tag under it, embarrassingly, named it 'Ridge Racer.' A name she thought was cool then, and still never got around to changing it.

"Done and… done." Muttering to herself, Uni stepped back and observed the collection, all two of them. As much as she loved collecting them, Noire forbade Uni from letting her hang more than two guns up like ornaments, a rule that still irked her.

Goddess, you accidentally discharge your assault rifle _once_, and suddenly you're grounded and left to pay for Kei's hospital bill!

"It's not like anyone can see the scar…" She grumbled to herself, dropping onto her bed with a huff.

So, instead of keeping her guns on the wall, she kept the many models and types she collected over the years in her closet - which was more like a small museum now - and made sure to clean it at least twice a day.

"..."

Quickly realizing that she was getting bored very fast, Uni pulled out her uPhone and scrolled through the contacts, quickly finding the familiar name of Nepgear and hitting on it. After a few seconds, someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Ne- IF?" Bewildered, Uni answered the veteran guild agent.

_"I be."_ She answered back. _"Whaddya want Gear for? Asking her out?"_

At the teasing tone, Uni blushed a deep scarlet. "N-No! Nothing like that! I just… w-well, I was bored, so… I-I was just wondering if she would possibly consider hanging out?"

_"Okay Tsun Flanders, relax."_ Uni sighed. _"Now, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Gear went out with Nep on a quest a while ago. Won't be back for a few hours."_

"Really?" Uni slumped on her bed, frowning.

_"I ain't cruel enough to play pranks on ya. Sorry."_

"No… it's fine. Tell her I called though, okay?"

_"Sure, sure. I'll tell the missus that your date was thwarted."_

"Y-You-!" The last thing she heard was IF's laugh before she hung up, her face regaining its blush then. "Ugh…"

Well, there went any potential plans for the day. She would consider calling Rom and Ram next, but Ram was grounded for hitting Financier with a bookshelf, yes, a bookshelf, aimed for Blanc, and Rom was in Leanbox, probably being suffocated by Vert during the twins weekly visits.

She would do a Quest to distract her mind, but all of the current ones on the Guild didn't go past a D-Rank, and even considering taking any of those was just an insult. Really, she was worth a B-Rank at the least!

Still, she didn't exactly want to spend all of her free time indoors either. A casual stroll through Lastation, maybe? No, she was way too familiar with the locales. A fly-by to another nation was in consideration. Maybe Leanbox? As much as she hated the Summer business, Uni did enjoy the hot weather…

Uni rubbed the back of her neck while thinking that. The aches and pains around her body where still there, and she never got around to sorting them out.

Well, she did hear that Leanbox had really great massage parlors…

Alright, that was it! She's gonna go to Leanbox to get a massage!

Rising to her feet, Uni nodded to herself and left her room, wandering down the spacious hallways of the Basilicom for a time before finding the door to her sisters office. Rather than knocking, Uni opened it gently, and easily found Noire, surrounded by paperwork, scribbling signatures and stamping other papers. Around her desk was K-Sha and Kei, sorting hastily strewn papers neatly on her desk. None of them noticed Uni's presence.

"Sister?" She announced. "I'm going to Leanbox for a few hours."

"Okay, Uni. Just be back before it gets dark." said Noire, not even looking up to regard her sister. K-Sha and Kei did, each waving at her before going back to their duties, which was enough to reassure Uni that her dutiful older sister wouldn't forget about her later.

With that, Uni closed the door behind her and started looking for a window. Finding one a few feet away, Uni pushed it open - instantly assaulted by the cool air smacking her face - and jumped out.

No, she wasn't suicidal. Uni transformed about halfway down and took off into the skies at breakneck speed. Not in her normal plugsuit, but the skimpy two-piece that made bikinis look modest.

Noire had always disproved of the two-piece, but Uni - now Black Sister - loved the feeling of freedom it gave her. Plus, she was always a little bolder in HDD, more daring. Her normal self wouldn't be caught dead wearing it in public.

That's what her mirror was for.

It was a half an hour flight to Leanbox. If the gigantic Basilicom wasn't enough of an incentive that she made it, then the sharp change in humidity would have been an obvious sign. Like Lowee's perpetual winter, Leanbox always seemed to be in a constant summer. Simple things like pants, jackets or days below seventy-five degrees simply didn't exist in Vert's nation.

She loved the hot weather, though mostly for the excuse to visit the beach. Leanbox had very beautiful beaches, an advantage of being a nation surrounded by water, and Uni had fond memories of visiting them with her fellow Candidates. Building sand castles, collecting octopuses, water gun fights…

Ogling at Nepgear in a bikini…

… Well, anyway! Black Sister finally touched down in Leanbox and reverted back to her human form. The bustling streets and busy sidewalks of Leanbox were… not so. They were very barren, like the aftermath of some zombie epidemic.

'Well… alright then…' Slightly unnerved by the odd spectacle, Uni turned and started making her way down the sidewalk

'Now then, I think there was a parlor somewhere around the corner…' Uni thought to herself, glancing up at the shop signs along the way. She read about them online before, and heard Vert talk about them once or twice during some boring business meetings with her sister. Let's see, make a left at the curb there, just past the mailbox… ''Aha!"

Unfortunately for Uni, her excitement was quickly doused by disappointment when she looked at the sign on the door. "'Closed to celebrate the release date of _Four Goddesses Online III'_? What the hell?!"

If the people of Leanbox felt that the release of a game was so important that they needed to close all stores and leave the streets to _celebrate_, then they seriously needed to get a better life!

She had no doubts that Vert was the one who declared such a holiday.

… Well, there goes her massage. Dammit. She felt the aches and pains come back with a vengeance, making her groan. She came all the way out here for nothing.

"Uuuugh…" Now she didn't know what to do. Going back home so early would be embarrassing, but she didn't want to stand around like an idiot either. Maybe there was another parlor somewhere, or was the whole nation closed down to celebrate a freaking game? She didn't know!

"..." Silently, Uni turned her head left. She spotted a diner next to the closed parlor. One look at the window told her that it was open, and that was all the incentive she needed to avoid looking awkward!

With revived determination, Uni quickly made her way inside the diner. The door jingled as she walked in, and as expected it was as empty as the streets, but she wasn't about to go back outside, so she parked herself in a booth seat by the window.

It was nice, but very quiet. The only noise to be heard was the faint rumbling of an ancient air conditioner, and the footsteps of the brunette maid with gold eyes and a large bust coming up to greet her.

"Welcome to the Froza Diner, what can I get you today?" She didn't sound very enthusiastic, or interested. Her eyes were kept squarely on the clipboard, waiting for whatever food Uni wanted to dine on.

"Um…" Of course, she hadn't actually decided on what she wanted to eat, causing her to look dumb. To avoid a potentially embarrassing encounter, Uni took one glance at the menu behind the counter and settled on the first option she saw. "A chicken finger meal?"

"Any sauce with that?"

"Is ketchup a sauce?"

"... Alright. Any drinks?"

"I-I'll take a Nep-Cola."

"Small, medium or large?"

"Small."

"Okay." The waitress finished writing that down, then glanced up at her for the first time. Her eyes widened, but her comment was something else. "We'll have your order ready in ten minutes, Lady Uni."

"Okay…" Uni was curious if the waitress would ask why a CPU Candidate of Lastation was in a small diner in Leanbox, but she simply went back through a door on the side of the counter, sparing a brief glance of a kitchen before it shut.

Well… she certainly could have lived without making herself look brainless in front of a(n admittedly very attractive) waitress. Goddess, she could feel her face burning thinking about it.

_'Next I'll ask if I can play the trumpet with the mayo… Ugh…'_

**Ding**

"Hm?" The sound of the door opening caught Uni by surprise. She hadn't expected anybody to come waltzing in, considering how barren the streets were. "Wait a minute, isn't that…?"

Or, in this one's case, sauntering in.

Out of her peripheral vision, she saw the maid from earlier trudge out the back room with a frown on her face, before straightening up and putting on a… well, neutral face. "Hello, welcome to the Froza- M-Miss Cave?!"

"Hello." The red-haired soldier greeted the awestruck waitress calmly, wearing her usual outfit (which Uni could only describe as something like a magical maid girl) and her arms folded across her chest. "I ordered here in advance, one hour ago. A Lotus Redflower coffee and a Valrhona dark chocolate cake to go."

"A-Ah… Oh! R-Right… right, that's, uh… that's all ready for you!" The waitresses face was as red as Cave's hair, fidgeting nervously and- Wait, was she drooling? "I-I'll… uh, I'll get it for you!"

"Please." Utterly unfazed by the bizarre behavior of the waitress, Cave gave a slight nod. The girl disappeared behind the door again, and Uni could hear her yelling frantically at whoever else was behind there.

Weird.

"Cave?" Uni, meanwhile, found herself speaking before she thought about how to properly initiate a conversation. The woman turned her head in the direction of her voice, her emerald gaze settling on the black form that took the appearance of an awkward fifteen-year old girl in a booth seat.

"Ah, Lady Uni." Her normally monotone voice drawled with familiarity around her name, but her neutral expression didn't change. "It's been years. I didn't expect to see you here in Leanbox."

"Y-Yeah, uh… same. I mean, I didn't expect anyone to be… here. O-Or anywhere." Good goddess, could she have said that any more awkwardly?

"... Indeed." She nodded, mercifully taking her awkwardness in stride. "Lady Vert was always quite eccentric with her video games, but this is an entirely new level."

"Yeah, no kidding…" Uni glanced out the window again. Still barren, like an apocalypse.

"Would you mind terribly if I sat here until my order arrives?" Cave motioned at the seat opposite of Uni, near the entrance.

"Huh? O-Oh, um, sure, go ahead." Cave nodded and took her seat, leaning back and letting her arms rest on the table.

"..."

"..."

After ten action packed seconds of stunning silence, Uni cleared her throat. Cave glanced at her.

"Soooo… why aren't you all invested in a slightly better MMO sequel of a marginally better MMO sequel of an okay MMO, like the rest of the nation seems to be?"

"Massively multiplayer online games were never genres I dabbled with, much less with Four Goddesses Online." said Cave. "I may never understand Lady Vert's infatuation with those games, I almost feel bad for Chika." Cave's lips quirked up, forming the most almost-smile Uni had ever seen. "I hear from her that Lady Vert even funds the development of new titles with the Basilicom's money. Four Goddesses Online III wasn't due for another three months, you know."

Uni's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

"I'm afraid Lady Vert is the type of woman where joking isn't necessary." She said with a face of stone. "Poor Chika, she blew a gasket when she found out." She almost smiled again, but it quickly went away. "Regardless of that, her intense lust for Lady Vert causes her to feed her habits, always hoping that she will acknowledge her if she pleases Lady Vert enough. It's almost tragic, watching those two endlessly bounce back and forth like that but, alas, that's none of my business."

"It sure seems like enough of your business to know stuff like that in the first place." Uni pointed out.

"Ah, but would you know that's only because the Oracle in question drags me to a bar almost every night and whines about how her dearest is so unfair to her while guzzling down alcohol?"

Uni blanched. "That… that does sound like her…"

"I'm so sorry for the wait!" Before the conversation could continue, the waitress came back holding a large tray. On it was a chocolate cake guarded by plastic casing, a coffee and a sizable plate containing Uni's lunch. "F-For you, Miss Cave, a-a Lotus Redflower and a chocolate cake!" She passed them to Cave as she said that, the soldier taking them with a joyful glint in her eyes. "And for Lady Uni, your chicken finger meal and a small drink." The food was placed right in front of her, and sweet goddess did it smell good. "Let me know if you two need anything else…" She stood awkwardly for a few seconds, then put the tray behind herself and scurried back to the kitchen.

_'She's a weird one…'_ thought Uni, not falling to see the irony over the woman having a stronger reaction to the beautiful soldier than to a CPU Candidate. Ultimately, she shrugged off the behavior in favor of her empty stomach. She dipped a tender into the small bowl of ketchup by the plate and started eating. "Mmm…"

Cave, meanwhile, opened her coffee and took a small sip. It was enough to put a fresh light on her face, and something resembling a smile. "Ah…~"

The two simply took the time to relish in the deliciousness of their orders. It may have not been the healthiest choice for Uni to have, but a light diet wasn't key to survival after nearly fifteen hours a day of work from last summer season, so she was fine with bending the rules.

Ugh, just thinking about the previous summer made her bones ache. It was over now, she could relax more, but she didn't get her massage, and her body had no problem reminding her of that.

Well, she didn't want to look uncomfortable in front of Cave, who was still enjoying her coffee. So instead, Uni decided to bring up another topic. "Hey, Cave? Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Looking at her curiously, Cave lowered the cup onto the table. "What is it?"

"Well… I mean, I shouldn't be telling you what to wear, but… well, it is pretty hot out and… you're all covered up? I mean, I'd be wearing a little less…"

Cave raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting I start stripping off my clothes here, Lady Uni?"

"W-What?!" Okay, whoa there. She… s-she hadn't meant it like…! Cave was seriously asking…?! Ooooooh, now her face was all red! "N-No! I was only just-"

That time, Cave actually smiled, and raised a hand to halt her speech. "I was merely being facetious, Lady Uni. A joke, you can say."

"W-What…"

"Of course…' She went on. "If you feel so inclined, I'd be willing to bend the rules…"

_"Ghk…!_"

Cave actually _laughed_ that time. "Another joke. I'm getting quite good at this."

"... those weren't funny jokes." Uni grumbled, fixing her gaze on her fries.

"As for your question, my uniform is specially customized to my needs, technologically reinforced and magically enchanted. I could be in the middle of a blizzard, or at the center of a volcano, and I would not feel the slightest discomfort."

Uni looked up, eyes wide again. "Wow, that's… wow."

"Indeed." Cave agreed. "There's no restrictions to my movements either, I am allowed to move as freely in this as I please. In fact, my outfit is tight enough so that it feels like I'm not wearing anything at all."

Ah. Great. Back to the nudity talk. Uni sure missed that. "T-That's… cool? I guess?"

"Hm, it was a bit hard to get used to at first, but now I've never moved better in combat. The embarrassment has long left me."

_'Well it hasn't left me…'_ Uni thought sourly. "So… um, what have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you since _Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2_."

"Ah, you shouldn't sound so guilty. Only Lady Neptune can ever seem to keep up with all of her companions." She commented. "The truth is, I've been stationed solely in Leanbox, and my operations have been rather minimal. During these peaceful times, it's all you can expect, though it makes a soldier useless." She took another sip of her coffee. "I've had more free time than I've ever known what to do with. I try to busy myself with tasks, but sometimes those are more mundane than sitting in my own apartment." Cave glanced at the Candidate. "Enough about me, though. How about you?"

"Hm, it's been the opposite. The last summer was pretty grueling, I've barely had any time to myself, it was… really stressful."

"You certainly sound that way."

"Yeah… _yeah…_" She sighed. "Today's the first day in three months that I've had a free day, and I planned to spend it relaxing, but that kind of kind thrown out the window. Couldn't get a freaking massage like I wanted because of Four Goddesses Online III." Finishing her sentence in a highly mocking tone, Uni grabbed a handful of fries and stuffed them in her mouth. "Sho I dethithed to ge' thomthing to eat." Gulp. "And fill my stomach in the meantime."

"I see…" Cave had rested her chin on her hands, nodding mutely. "I've always known that Lastation valued business and production above all else, though I've always attributed those traits to Lady Noire. While I suppose practice doesn't hurt, I can sense your weariness as clear as day."

"It's my first day off in a while, and I haven't gotten to spend it properly yet. So yeah, I'm a little stressed."

"Hm…" Cave seemed to think about that, and served herself some more coffee. "Well, if Leanbox isn't suited to your needs, perhaps you should try another nation altogether. Like Planeptune."

She had thought about that, and grunted in annoyance because she wasted about an hour for nothing. "Yeah, you're probably right..."

"Well, I do hope you get your situation sorted out." Cave wrapped her chocolate cake in a plastic bag and stood from her seat. "As for me, I'm going to retreat back to my home and enjoy an afternoon alone."

"Right..." Noticing that her plate was empty, save for ketchup stains, Uni got up with her and dusted herself off. "I'll be leaving too. It was, uh, nice seeing you again, Cave."

"Yes, this reunion was quite pleasant." The redhead agreed. "But it's time for me to- Oh."

"What's wro- Bweh?!" Uni had joined her companion to the door, but it was safe to say she was caught off-guard when she grabbed the handle and was blown away by a gust of violent wind. Not completely blown away, she just joined the forced open door on the other side and hit the wall there. "Ow!"

"It's raining." said Cave, but that was an understatement. Regular rain didn't produce winds powerful enough to hurl garbage cans across the street like they were paper, or have its droplets hit against the window so hard you'd swear someone was shooting at the store. "Well, actually it's a tropical storm," She corrected herself, as Uni scrambled back to her feet with a bruise on her cheek and annoyance in her eyes. "Leanbox has been hit by quite a number of them as of late. It's quite fortunate that most of the populace is residing indoors." While saying this, Cave was being hit by a wave of rain water, drenching her, but she stood unperturbed. "This one was forecast to be particularly vicious, and it seems to be holding well on that end."

"Y-You think?!" Uni rushed to slam the door shut, massive amounts of winds fighting against her in the process. During the struggle, she slipped on the wet floor and collided with the door, successfully closing it, but causing pain at her expense. "Ow..."

"W-What just happened?!" The maid from earlier busted through the kitchen door, a broom in her hands, held up like a sword.

Cave looked back to the maid, calmly walked up to her, took out her wallet and gave her a bill, which Uni recognized as one thousand Credits. "My apologies for the disturbance. We'll take our leave soon." It should be noted that Cave's clothes were almost see through with how wet they were, and neither the maid nor the Candidate failed to notice just how much skin was exposed as a result.

"E-Er, thanks..." The maid was the first to draw her eyes away, quietly retreating back into the kitchen, broom still in hand.

"Ugh..." Uni finally got back to her feet, albeit with a few bruises on her knees after the fall.

"Are you alright, Lady Uni?" asked Cave.

"Y-Yeah, I'm... I'm fine." Uni tore her eyes off of the indecency of Cave's outfit and fixated on her eyes. "Just a few bruises. They'll heal up quick, since I'm a CPU."

"Hm." The redhead nodded. "I dare not hope those will be your only injuries afflicted by this storm. It seems it'll make travel..." The lights in the diner flickered for a few seconds, before settling back on. "... quite difficult."

Good point. Freighting point. The winds and the rain were way too much to handle, making flying a no-go, unless she wanted to crash right into a building or be blasted away by Mother Nature itself. "This is the worst..."

"The storm will pass, but it won't be until the next day, I'm afraid."

"You're kidding me." When Cave shook her head, Uni slumped. "And the closest hotel to this diner is...?"

"Two kilometers."

"Ugh..."

"Hm..." Cave seemed to think to herself, as the high speed winds and rain raged loudly outside. Uni was fairly sure she saw a car moving, not by its own volition. "Ah, I have an idea."

"Huh?" Uni was curious.

"My apartment is closer to the diner than any mere hotel, only a little over a mile off. As it is, you have no way to make it either to a hotel or out of the nation entirely without harming yourself, so may I offer you residence in my home until the storm passes?"

...Huh? "Huh?"

"I did not stutter. I offer you a place to stay in my apartment out of goodwill for your well-being. After all, what good would it be if you got lost in the rain and caught a sickness? That wouldn't do for your nation."

Well, putting it like that, Uni could see why she'd offer. Cave was right, she didn't have any other options at the moment, and she really doubted she could make it two kilometers without drowning in _that _weather.

She might not have known Cave very well, but Uni trusted the woman enough. She was too professional to try and take advantage of her and, while she was loyal to Leanbox, had a degree of kinship to those she called her friends. At least, that's what Nepgear told her.

'_Well, she better be right…'_ "Sure, one night couldn't hurt..."

"Very well." Cave nodded. "But we must make haste. The hurricane will only get more violent as it goes on, and though my residence is only a mile and, even with my keen senses, we may get wet."

"Ugh, I figured as much…" Quickly, Uni pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Just let me text my sister real quick, let her know where we are in case we don't make it."

Cave chuckled. "Very well."

She typed fast. _"Tropical Storm. Real bad one. Can't make it home until tomorrow, staying with a friend in the meantime. Sorry." _"... and Sent. There, she should get it."

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

_Bzzt! Bzzt! _"Hm?" Curious, K-Sha picked up Noire's phone, read the message from Uni, and smiled. "Ah."

"What is it?" asked Kei, who was busy picking up pieces of paper strewn all over the place, an unconscious CPU laying underneath her.

"Uni got held up, it seems. A terrible storm, she won't be back from Leanbox until tomorrow, so she's staying with a friend until then."

"Hm, I see." Kei neatly placed the papers back onto Noire's desk. "Well, as long as she's safe, then there's no need to worry. Now then, help me carry Noire to her room."

"Ah, I hate it when she overexerts herself…" K-Sha shook her head. "Don't worry my dear, I still love you."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that." said Kei, whose tone was thickly sarcastic. "Grab her arms, I'll grab her legs."

"Oh my, I'll be touching Noire's slender arms, so close to her chest… Ehehehe…~"

"I regret ever partnering with you…"

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

"Good." Cave nodded. "Now, I shall take us to my residence. Climb my back."

"E-Eh?" Uni's eyes went wide as the redhead pointed to her backside. "W-Why would I do that?!"

Cave just raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, unless you think you can brave this violent hurricane on your own feet…" As she said that, the power in the diner went out completely, causing more than a few girly screams from the kitchen. "I can get us both to my home much faster if I am only compensating for my own speed."

"You have a point…" Uni shuddered to think how that storm would rip her apart as heavy rain slammed against the window.

"Well?"

"..." Uni didn't want to admit to her fierce blushed face as she started climbing onto Cave's broad, womanly back. Her arms wrapped around Cave's shoulders, while her legs instinctively wrapped around her waist. Cave herself was unperturbed by the added weight, and instead geared up to the door.

"You may want to close your eyes, Lady Uni." She informed her, and she did so as Cave blasted out the diner a second later.

Uni didn't feel anything less than terminal velocity, and hard, pouring rain battering her like they were wet bullets. The freezing rain contrasted against the hot, humid and murky air, not to mention the biting winds that hit her so hard she feared of being blown off of Cave.

But, the soldiers grip would not yield to nature and, soon enough, they stopped. Uni could tell, because she wasn't being pelted by rain anymore, and it suddenly got very, bitingly cold.

"Ugh…" Uni opened her eyes and, sure enough, they were inside an apartment complex. Must have been one of the higher end ones, since it looked clean and professional, with its black painted walls and white-tiled floors. Uni was quick to drop off of Cave's back, the usually welcomed air conditioning making her shiver. She was drenched, dripping water, like she just got out of a pool. Her hair stuck to her face, and her dress was clinging to her skin.

"Oh my…" A female receptionist with glasses and short brunette hair looked at her with some concern. "Are you alright, miss?"

"F-F-Fine…" She grumbled. Cave was just as drenched as she was, but of course, she moved and acted normally. Stupid high tech outfit...

"Hello, Cerise." The soldier greeted easily, clearly familiar with her.

"Miss Cave." The receptionist bowed lightly. "I'm glad to see you made it through the storm safely."

"There was never any doubt. Now, if you will excuse me…" She took Uni's hand, gently guiding her towards one of two elevators, both on either side of the receptionist's desk, and took her to the one on the left. The entire time, Uni left a puddle of water, a result of her soaked clothes, and trailed it all the way to the elevator. Mentally, she hoped no one would slip because of her.

The elevator ride up was a quiet affair. Uni just stood, shivering and envying the redhead next to her. Worse yet, she didn't have any spare clothes to change into, and Uni was very much not a size Cave.

The elevator dinged, and the duo stepped off on the very top floor. Uni followed close behind Cave and eventually they reached a door at the very end of the hall, likely Cave's home. Uni expected her to take out a key and unlock the door, but instead, she took out a key card and had it scanned on a device under the door handle. There was a soft _click _and the door opened for her.

"Welcome to my home, Lady Uni." said Cave, as they both walked inside. "Do make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks Ca…" Uni lost her words, as the lights finally dimmed on, giving Uni a full view of Cave's home.

It was a studio apartment, that much was instantly obvious to her. It was a living room and kitchen combo, both split evenly by a simple granite counter. On the left was the living room, with polished wooden flooring snuggled underneath a black carpet. In the center was a glass coffee table, which was between a black leather couch and a television mounted on the wall, hanging above a simple, black electric fireplace. To the immediate left was an array of glass panes, cluing in Uni once again to the raging storm going on outside. To the right was the walk in kitchen, which was pretty spacious. It housed a few tools, a polished marble floor, a black refrigerator and clean wooden cabinets both below and above the counters. The main walls themselves were painted black, while the roof was painted white, with dimmer lights built into it.

It was clean, well-kept and organized, kind of like Cave herself. Also, very expensive looking. The kitchen look bigger than her entire bedroom.

"How do you afford all of this…?" Uni murmured, looking around with awe.

"The Special Missions Department pays handsomely for my services," said Cave. "By the hour, directly to my bank account. Even without any new missions in the last month, I've saved millions."

"That's way more than my allowances saved up per month…"

Cave chuckled. "Don't feel discouraged, Lady Uni. As I've said before, the Basilicom's money can be so easily abused. Now then, would you care to change? I imagine that wet dress is rather uncomfortable."

"Your imagination is right, but I didn't bring a spare dress…" She blushed suddenly, as a horrible realization dawned on her. "And I d-don't suppose you have any dresses in my size?"

Cave shook her head. "Not, I'm afraid. I can dry your dress, but that will be an hour and a half from now." Her brows furrowed. "Unless, you wish to stride around in my apartment nude…"

Uni flared up instantly. "N-No, of course not!"

"Hm…" Cave seemed to think for a moment. "Ah, I have an idea. Follow me, please."

Uni, still blushing, did as she asked and followed right behind her through a doorway that led into a hallway. They went a little ways before stopping in front of a door at the far left.

"This is the bathroom." She explained. "You may desire to shower before redressing, and there you will find a bathrobe. Wear it as long as you like."

Uni blinked. "A bathrobe? You really don't have anything else?" When the soldier shook her head, Uni sighed. "Ugh. Fine, this'll do. Thanks."

"Of course. Now, if you will pardon me, I must go and change myself." With that, Cave turned and walked away, until she disappeared into a doorway that Uni could only assume led to her bedroom.

With nothing left distracting her, Uni slipped into the bathroom, closing the door with her foot when the lights flickered on automatically.

It was a standard affair. A large, walk-in shower on the left, two sinks over a marble top, in front of a giant rectangular mirror, and a toilet right in front of her. To the left of the shower, there was a coat rack that held a black bathrobe, presumably the same one Cave talked about.

It was the best option she had at the moment, since she still wasn't _too _keen on the nudity option. Plus, she only needed to glance at the mirror to notice just how messy she looked. Cave was far too kind to refrain from commenting on it.

Sighing, she turned on the shower, ditched the uncomfortably wet clothes and walked in, feeling blissful as the hot water hit her skin…

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

"Aaaah, that's way better…~" Uni was all but beaming as she left the bathroom. The cotton bathrobe felt way more comfortable than it had any right to, replacing her clothes that had been tossed in a nearby hamper. Dry once more, she didn't have to worry about creating a puddle wherever she went as she walked down the hall. Instead of bothering with her usual braids, Uni decided to let her raven hair flow free, flowing like a silky waterfall past her shoulders.

Unfortunately, she did have to make some sacrifices. Since her underwear was effectively soaked by the storm, Uni was pretty much walking around wearing _just _a bathrobe. It was embarrassing, but she'd rather wear some clothing than none at all.

Besides, she didn't see Cave as the type who'd try and peak under, either.

"Did you enjoy your shower, Lady Uni?" Speaking of Cave, Uni spotted her in the kitchen. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious, and sweet. "Satisfying, I presume?"

Uni didn't answer her immediately, since her eyes instantly fell to what was on her companions body.

Cave was wearing, er, _significantly less _than before. Instead of her sci-ency uniform, she had on a small, sleeveless pink nightdress and matching panties. The bed wear revealed her arms, legs, back, a large portion of her stomach and an _annoyingly _excessive amount of cleavage from her large breasts. They rivaled Vert's in size, and it was more noticeable than ever in the thin cloth.

Speaking of which, her new outfit did an amazing job at showing off her body, toned and fit from years of military. Not a hint of fat to speak of anywhere, nor were there any irregularities on her smooth, exposed skin…

Uni cleared her throat, shooting her gaze back up to Cave's face. "Y-yeah, it was… uh, a-adequate…"

"Hm," Cave seemed to accept that trash heap of an answer.

"... S-So, uh, what're you doing?" Uni decided to try and break the awkward silence with light banter. "Whatever's in that pot, it smells delicious…"

"Chocolate fondue." She answered, smiling. "There's still plenty to be done, but it's shaping up quite nicely…"

"Huh, never took you for someone who likes sweets…"

"Chocolate, specifically, is my preferred method for a snack. Dark chocolate is my favorite." Cave finished stirring, sitting the chocolate covered spoon in the sink. "You're welcome to have some when it's finished."

"Sure thing…" Uni could practically feel her taste buds tingling just from the smell alone. "I, uh, think I'll go relax in the meantime."

"As you will." Cave nodded to her and Uni left the kitchen, before she could try the idea of stuffing her hand in the pot and licking up a handful of liquid chocolate.

The Candidate decided to park on the couch, falling into its leather cushions and letting out a sigh. "Aaaah…" She didn't expect it to be so comfy, which was another plus. She could sleep on it if she wanted to.

Much as she _did _want to, it'd be rude, so she grabbed the remote laying next to her and turned the TV on.

_"-as Tropical Storm Scarlet hammers Leanbox with its fierce winds and heavy rain, residents are heavily advised to stay indoors until further notice." _said the weather reporter, who reminded Uni of a certain journalist she knew. _"Though, let's be real, you were doing that anyway, so no harm done."_

_"Man, who knew MMOs were so addictive?" _said her partner, putting her way too big glove up to her chin and pondering. _"I don't think I've seen this many people caught up in a game before, and the name's in the nation!"_

_"Four Goddesses Online is no joke, Famitsu." _said her blonde compatriot. _"It's an international phenomenon, kept alive for over a decade by loyal fans and Lady Vert's bank account! You couldn't walk ten feet without hearing someone talk about it!"_

"_Man, video games really are amazing, aren't they? Like, I remember just last week when Dengekiko and I played Ultra Bash Sisters! It was so much fun, and we were totally naked by the end of it!"_

"_F-Famitsu! Y-You don't say that kind of stuff on a public broadcast!"_

"_But I thought you said it was normal for people to take off their clothes after losing a match? I was in my panties by the third round!"_

"_Gah! Cut to commercial, CUT TO COMMERCI-"_

Uni could only roll her eyes when the broadcast was abruptly cut off, showing a commercial promoting food instead. She changed the channel, briefly settling onto a cartoon network, where a show about chibi teen superheroes was playing.

She didn't even need to watch five seconds to decide it was absolute crud, so she flipped to a history channel, where a documentary about the history of guns was playing.

"_Ah, that's more like it…" _She smiled, kicking up her feet on the coffee table and enjoying the show.

For a moment, Uni felt relaxed, completely and utterly comfortable for the first time in months. No work, no stress, just peace, quiet and the lulling sound of a historian talking about the build of a pistol from over three hundred years ago.

"Ah, I love this program," said Cave, who was suddenly sitting right next to her. "Very informative, expertly told. Are you enjoying yourself, Lady Uni?"

"Yeah…" Uni turned her head to look at Cave, but it became very obvious that she made a horrible mistake, because she was staring right at her breasts. Blushing, she forced her eyes up to Cave's emerald gaze. "I-It's a really nice documentary…"

"Indeed." Cave agreed. "Guns are such fascinating tools, I've been wielding them since I was just a teenager, the Special Missions Department handled the rest."

"Is... is that right...?" Uni didn't know what was coming over her, but for whatever reason, she was having the hardest time controlling herself. It was like an invisible force was pulling her right towards the soldier, and no matter how much the Candidate struggled and writhed, she couldn't escape...

**Ding! **"Ah, the fondue is done." Abruptly, Cave left the couch and slipped back into her kitchenette to turn the stove off, leaving Uni hanging.

"U-Uh…"

"Do you want to give it a taste, Lady Uni?" asked Cave. "I have plenty of samples to choose from."

"... S-Sure." Uni fumbled off the couch, making her way to the kitchen with unease and anxiety plaguing her mind. Just… what the hell happened back there? It's like she was totally enraptured and enamored with the woman in that one moment. Mainly, she noted, her _physical _charms.

As she finally entered the kitchen, she wondered if it was possible to act like a normal person for more than five minutes. She remembered expressing similar behavior around Nepgear _many _times before, but that cute dolt was always too dense to notice it. Cave, though? It was different, and she wasn't sure if the soldier would be quite as clueless as her crush.

"Go ahead, pick one." said Cave, gesturing to the assortment of small food before her. Strawberries, cherries, pretzels, marshmallows, raspberries, even cookies and cake slices. If she doubted before that Cave loved sweets, it was gone now.

Silently, Uni picked a strawberry and dipped it into the hot, liquid chocolate. When all but the stem was coated, she pulled it back out and put it right into her mouth.

'_Gah, hot! Too hot!' _Uni cringed when the chocolate practically scalded her tongue. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even think to cool it off! "Kh…"

"Always remember to let it sit for a minute or two." said Cave, as she quietly enjoyed a chocolate coated marshmallow. "Mm…~"

Uni had to remember where she was for a second, tearing her eyes from the redhead, she picked up another strawberry, dunked it in the fondue and _waited _a minute before eating it.

It was a much better experience. The sweetness of the chocolate blended perfectly with the strawberry, giving her taste buds a real slice of heaven. "Mm…" Yeah, that was way better. Mental note, don't be an idiot next time...

"Delicious, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah..." Uni did her best from looking at Cave directly. Anymore 'incidents' like before and she'd probably shoot herself. "I didn't think you'd be so good at making food, Cave..."

"It's a small habit I learned, from my years as Lyrica's bodyguard." said Cave. "Too often did she forget to eat and drink after her concerts, so I deftly offered to prepare her meals. Nutrition is important, doubly so when you are as busy as she is."

"I'll hear to that." Uni remembered way too many times were Noire overworked herself, and just as many times were she and Kei were forced to carry her unconscious body back to her room. She cringed just thinking about it.

"Are you alright, Lady Uni?"

The question caught the Candidate off-guard. "Y-Yeah, I mean, I-I'm totally fine, why would ask?"

"You seem anxious." Cave suddenly got very close to her, which was about the last thing she needed at the moment, and pressed her palm against Uni's head. "You feel hot, are you running a fever? Hm… no, you would've shown symptoms by now." Her hand went lower, pressing squarely against Uni's chest. "Your heart is beating irregularly fast, you're sweating more than normal…" Her brows furrowed. "Your breathing suddenly became ragged, is there really nothing wrong, Lady Uni?"

"I-I…" Uni couldn't form coherent words even if she tried. Then, as if her very body decided to flip her off, her eyes dropped to Cave's breasts again, staring at them for way longer than she would've normally, if she still had her sanity.

Cave noticed. "You're… staring at me so lewdly…" Uni wanted to die, but then, Cave chuckled, as if she just put it together. "Well then, is this what they call 'arousal'? Am I arousing you, Lady Uni?"

Never mind, she wanted to die again. No, first she'll bury herself into the deepest hole she can dig, lay her own tombstone and _then _die. But, sadly, she wasn't allowed to do that, so all she could do was make a nuclear meltdown of blushes on her face and stare at the ground. "I-I…"

"Hm…" Uni could feel herself shrinking down into her imaginary grave, as the soldiers hand finally retreated. "Admittedly, I didn't expect this, but I suppose it can't be helped. How often we forget that you're still a teenager, hm?"

"I-I… I'm sorry…" Uni couldn't work up the courage to look Cave in the eyes. "I-I should've known better, I didn't mean to make you think…"

"That you only cared about my body?" When Uni didn't answer, Cave chuckled. "Don't fret, Lady Uni. Yes, I would be normally bothered if a stranger was 'checking me out', so to speak, however, you are not a stranger."

That was debatable, they hadn't seen each other in years. "E-Even still, it was rude, I shouldn't have done that, s-sorry…"

"All is forgiven." She assured her, which made Uni relax considerably. "I suppose there's some blame on my part, teasing you that way in the diner…"

"O-Oh, no, don't try and pin it on yourself, y-you were just having fun…" Stupid teen hormones, she really hated them sometimes. "Ugh, I feel like such an idiot now…"

"Are you still aroused, Lady UnI?"

"W-What?" Uni flared up again, sputtering, "T-That's a bit o-of a personal q-question, don't you think?!"

"We've already deduced that I arouse you, Lady Uni. It's a simple question, are you still aroused?"

Uni wanted to say no, that Cave was being ridiculous and that they should just move on from it already, but she couldn't deny it. She still felt hot, her heart was thumping like a jackhammer, and most embarrassingly, her crotch felt wet, and hot, like it was on fire. Cave could easily see it.

The soldier interpreted her silence correctly. "As expected. Do you wish to relieve yourself, Lady Uni?"

It shouldn't have been possible to blush harder, but Uni did. "A-Are you suggesting I m-m-mas-ma- T-Touch myself?"

"That depends, do you want to masturbate?" Cave tilted her head. "Or do you desire a more… physical solution?"

Uni's blush went thermonuclear. "W-What are you-?! A-Are you suggesting-?! We-?! I-I…" Uni had to catch herself on the counter, lest she fall and break her nose. She took a solid minute to remember how to breathe, then looked Cave in the eyes. "Y-You… you're suggesting… we…?"

"It all depends on you, Lady Uni." said Cave casually, way too casually. "All you need to do is give a simple order."

"W-What are you talking about…?"

"You're a CPU Candidate, so you naturally hold authority over me by default, and it's become very evident that you're in a… shall we say, less than desirable state?" Uni looked away. "Even more so, you desire me."

"I-I'd… never abuse my power l-like that…"

"A noble attitude, but if what you give me is an order, then I am simply obligated to follow it, no? Unless, of course, you prefer to masturbate, then by all means."

"You… you really sound like you're into this…"

"I'm merely presenting all options available to you, Lady Uni. If you choose to use my body to pleasure yourself, then I will abide, so long as you are willing to order. If not, then I won't stop you from relieving your stresses in private."

Uni stared at the woman for a very long time, processing what she just said with as much speed as a computer from the 80s. She… she was really going to offer herself up like that? To someone she barely knew? Has she gone mad?! Even if she was a CPU, that was a really stupid move to make! She trusted the woman not to make any advances on her out of professionalism alone, but could Cave say the same about her?

Under normal circumstances, Uni wouldn't even try it, but at the moment, when Cave, an _extremely _beautiful, voluptuous and top-heavy woman, was willing to offer herself to her if she gave the order? It was far more tempting than the ravenette cared to admit.

"Can I… ask you something…?"

"Of course."

"I-If we did… d-d-do it, w-would you tell anyone?"

"No one will hear from me, order or no order."

Uni sighed in relief, but still, she hesitated. "I… I don't know…"

"The choice is entirely up to you, Lady Uni." She reminded her. Uni didn't need it, but the reminder still left her with the fact that, yes, it _was _her choice. She didn't have to do this, she could walk off into the bathroom or something and take care of it in private.

Yet… even still…

Was Cave banking on her lust to influence her decision? Probably. It should have bothered her more, but it didn't, and it was likely because her eyes drifted down to Cave's boobs again, jiggling with every breath…

Ugh, this was so stupid. She should just say no way and get a move on with her li- "Cave, I order you to have sex with me!" _What the hell?!_

"Very well." Cave sauntered her way over to Uni. who didn't even register her presence at first as she was too busy yelling at herself internally, lifted her head up and stared right into her eyes, emerald to crimson. "What do you want me to do first, Lady Uni?"

Uni gulped. "A-Ah…" She was trembling, her heart was all sorts of erratic by then. She couldn't back out of this now, she had to commit! "E-Er… k-kiss me?"

"Hm." With that, Cave bent down and kissed her with no hesitation.

"Mmm?!" Shocked, Uni's muffled yell went unregistered as Cave continued to kiss her. It took mere seconds for Uni to get sucked into it. "Mmm…~" Like a ball rolling down a hill, Uni fell into the kiss like nobody's business, moaning as Cave dominated the inside of her mouth. She had to lean against the counter for support, lest they both fall on the floor.

Just the same, as abruptly as Cave started the kiss, she ended it, pulling away and leaving Uni to hang on the feeling, and the sweet taste of cherry lip balm. "A-Ah…~"

Cave stepped back, folding her arms underneath her breasts and looking at the Candidate stoically. "What would you like me to do next, Lady Uni?"

Uni blinked in surprise, before it dawned on her. Cave was going to make her give her orders. She was going to ensure that everything that happened would be a result of Uni's command. In a very real sense, she could tell the woman in front of her to do anything, and she'd do it with no complaints.

The thought of it, the _power _she had made Uni's heart race. Briefly, she wondered if she was abusing her authority. The logical side of her said yes, but the lustful side of her said it didn't matter, she was getting laid.

It wasn't hard to see which one would win out.

"Take off your clothes."

It was a simple command, but one that conveyed a lot of weight. For Uni, it was wholly embarrassing to say something like that, it went against all the proper etiquette and manners she learned from Noire and Kei.

Of course, when Cave started undoing the ribbon keeping her nightdress together, it was fair to say that Uni had something close to a heart attack. When the dress loosened, she choked. When it finally slipped off her shoulders, exposing Uni to Cave's nude, glorious body, Uni was fairly sure she was gonna faint.

But, she kept herself firmly rooted in reality, and held still… just in time to see Cave bend down to strip off her panties, giving Uni a full view of her perfect, shapely buttocks and vagina.

Uni felt light on her feet, and gripped the edge of the counter top to ensure she didn't fall. When Cave was done, she stood back up, leaving her clothes crumpled on the kitchen floor, and looked at Uni as stoically as ever, as if she weren't nude in front of her just then, while she leaned against a counter.

"Anything more, Lady Uni?"

Uni didn't answer her. In fact, she wasn't even in the same spot anymore. Almost unconsciously, she walked towards Cave, stopping when they were just mere feet away from each other. The soldier remained unperturbed by her sudden closeness, heightening Uni's confidence. Free from the restraints of decency, Uni ogled Cave's perfect body. Toned, fit, curvaceous, no irregularities to speak of. Smooth radiant skin, a flat stomach, large thighs and those gorgeous, massive breasts. Free and exposed, they jiggled with every single breath Cave took, as expected with a size rivaling Vert's. They looked so soft, like they'd barely fit in her hand if she squeezed them…

"Are you enjoying the view, Lady Uni?"

Uni didn't answer, instead letting her actions speak for her. Her hands lurched forward, grabbing Cave's bare breasts and giving them a firm squeeze. She was right about the softness, the bosomy flesh squished underneath her palms fairly easily. Even outstretched, her fingers could barely grab all of the breast in her hands, proving herself right on another front.

"Hm…~" Cave hummed, unflinching as Uni massaged her chest. Her lack of a reaction didn't register to Uni, since she was fully enraptured in playing with Cave's boobs. Her fingers were firm, testing the soft flesh beneath her palms. Curiously, she focused Cave's nipples, poking them with her fingers, before pinching both with her thumb and forefinger "Ha…~"

_That _incited a reaction out of Cave, and brought Uni back to reality. In front of her was Cave, suddenly blushing but still stoic, and her fingers were pinching her nipples, which were slowly stiffening.

She realized what she was doing and blushed. She almost retracted her hands, fully ready to blurt out an apology, but she stopped herself. She realized, with full certainty, that she was in control. Everything she did was a result of her own actions, just as Cave had told her earlier.

"Are you alright?" She had to ask.

"I'm fine…" said Cave. She was still blushing, and that was because Uni was still groping her. Her fingers still pinched and prodded the redheads nipples, until they were as stiff as diamonds. Cave's poker face was slipping by then, her blush was radiant, her breathing was just a little harder, her body was starting to feel hot…

Uni realized it went both ways. Cave hadn't touched her the way Uni was, but she felt just as turned on. Her heart was going a mile a minute, like it was about to explode out of her chest, just from touching Cave's body.

She wanted more. She didn't just want to touch Cave's body, she wanted to _feel _it. She wanted to have it rub against hers, get a chance to feel her smooth skin, her bare breasts…

"Gh… dammit…~!" With haste, Uni stripped off her bathrobe and threw it behind her. Wasting no time, she closed the space between her and Cave, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling the woman into another, desperate kiss. The soldier was caught off guard by her intensity, but she quickly righted herself. Using her superior strength, she sat herself on the top of the counter and pulled Uni closer by wrapping her legs around her waist. Uni made a noise, definitely approving, and their kiss continued.

There was nothing but silence in the complex, nothing but the sounds of soft, muffled moaning between two women, one enraptured in lust and desire, and the other dedicated to fulfilling her duty. Neither cared that they were both nude, their bodies pressed together in the midst of their hot passion. Uni wanted to feel relief, Cave simply wanted to complete her goal.

"Pwah…~" The girls finally separated, both panting though Uni considerably more so. She still hugged Cave close, the feeling of her soft skin and large breasts rubbing against her chest was too good to let go.

"Was that satisfactory, Lady Uni?" Even after that, Cave still managed to be totally monotone when she spoke.

"Y-Yeah…~" Uni didn't get any relief from that, her body still felt like it was on fire from pent up desire, but it felt good to do. It seemed that she wasn't going to ask for orders when Uni was the one doing the action, which only served to strengthen the Candidate's confidence. She could do whatever she wanted to the soldiers body, grope it however she wanted. Uni personally knew a few people who would kill to be in her position, but as it was, _she _was lucky enough to be the recipient.

"Is there anything more you would like to do, Lady Uni?" Once again, Cave was leaving the options entirely up to her. Truthfully, there was a lot that Uni wanted to do to Cave. As her lust and confidence grew, Uni felt like she could do anything. Anything she wanted...

An idea crossed her mind, just as her eyes settled on the pot of chocolate fondue on the stove. She blushed, but her body already moved away from Cave, who raised her eyebrows, and moved towards the stove. Taking the ladle, she scoped up a moderate serving of the fondue and gave it a taste. Still plenty hot.

Nodding to herself, Uni scooped up a heftier serving and made her way back to Cave, blushing like made the whole time. Even with her newfound confidence, something like _this _was a tad... what was the word, kinky? Then again, what was everything before then? Uni didn't question it then, she had been consumed by lust and desire for Cave, but now...

"I-I want to try something..." said Uni, who stood in front of the seated soldier with the ladle raised up.

Cave looked at the ladle, then at her. She seemed to already piece together what Uni wanted to do, but she still asked anyway. "What would that be, Lady Uni?"

Taking a deep breath, Uni dribbled the fondue onto her breasts and naval in a cross pattern. She watched carefully as the liquid chocolate coated her mounds and slipped between her cleavage, taking her stomach and eventually ending up on her crotch. Then, she looked at Cave, who visibly writhed against the hot chocolate but kept her expression neutral. The stark contrast between her palish skin and the dark chocolate was so erotic, it made Uni's heart hammer like crazy.

When the deed was done, Uni carelessly tossed the ladle across the counter, her crimson eyes were fully fixed on the indecent beauty before her. Cave said nothing the entire time, simply waiting for Uni's next course of action, though they both knew what that was.

Leaning down, Uni began licking the chocolate off of Cave's boobs. Her tongue eagerly circled around her mounds, making sure to lap up every last bit of sweet dark chocolate, before focusing on her nipples, licking each one clean and then sucking on them like a child to their mother. She heard Cave's light moaning, cluing the Candidate in that she was doing a good job.

Done with her breasts, she went down to her stomach. She felt Cave's body tremble as her warm tongue licked the substance off of her abdomen, gasping when she stuck her tongue inside her belly button to get the remaining chocolate. It was obvious that Cave wasn't used to being played with, so every moan, every noise and gasp Cave let out filled Uni with excitement.

There was only one place left, Cave's crotch. Leaving no time to think, Uni pulled Cave's legs open, got on her knees and dove right in. "Ahh...~"

Though it took mere seconds for Uni to lap up all the chocolate, her tongue still lashed out on Cave's vagina. She felt the soldiers legs wrap around her head, as if to suffocate her but there wasn't enough pressure for it. It was purely an instinctive move, which meant that she was doing something right.

"Ooh...~" Cave's rather girlish moans were becoming increasingly high pitched, giving Uni the incentive she needed to keep going. "Ah... Ah~!" She felt Cave's body shiver, as if they were in the middle of an arctic storm, yet her skin felt burning hot against her face. Unperturbed, Uni kept licking and flicking her tongue against the outer folds of the redheads vagina. She felt it getting wetter, twitching against her tongue as she lashed it with fervor, until...

_"Aaaaaaaah~!" _

It happened. Uni felt Cave's inner fluids splash against her face. The Candidate did her best to try and lap up all of the juices, but it was mostly in vain. So much of her juices came out at once that it was impossible to get all of it. "Hah... haaah...~"

When it was all done, Uni slowly got back up to her feet, wiping the remaining fluids off her face with her arm, and admired her handiwork. Cave, sweaty, panting and recovering from her orgasm. _She _did that, her mind said. That was her own doing, and nothing could convince her otherwise. There was an odd sense of joy there, she realized. Uni never really thought about her sexual prowess, after all, her only source of any sort of romance was currently stuck in 'It's complicated.', and even now, she knew she was still just a mere noob. Still, nothing really rivaled the feeling of accomplishment from making a woman orgasm, even if it was _Cave _of all people.

"What... would you like to do next, Lady Uni...?" Having recovered from her orgasm, Cave repeated that phrase to the young ravenette, once again reminding her that she was the one in charge.

Much as she loved playing with Cave's body, Uni had to admit, she was feeling... pent up. Months worth of stress and fatigue had built up inside of her, slowly concentrating into a single point in her body. She wanted relief, badly. More than that, she wanted Cave to relieve her, and she knew just how to get that.

"W-Why don't we, uh, go somewhere more... private?" Uni swallowed. "L-Like... your bedroom?"

"As you wish..." Sliding off the counter with grace, Cave walked over to Uni, grabbed her hand and gently guided her to the hallway. Uni would try not to stare at her bare ass, and failed miserably, ogling the way it swayed with her hips when the soldier walked.

"Here we are." Cave stopped momentarily, snapping Uni out of her lustful gazing, before opening the door to her room and pulled Uni inside. She'd only need to gaze up to bare witness to the dozens upon dozens of guns hanging up on her walls. Uni was honestly surprised to see so many; If she weren't in such a lecherous state, she would've gleefully talked with Cave about it.

The sudden **Click** of the door closing made Uni jump. She turned around and saw Cave dim the lights, then saunter away from the door, towards her, until their boundaries were crossed, Cave caressed her shoulders, sparing her a gaze that, underneath the usual polite tone and stoic expressions, would suggest desire, want.

Then, she asked, "What do you want to do next, Lady Uni?"

Lastation's Candidate had to take a moment to realize that, yes, she was alone with a beautiful woman she barely knew, sealed away from the rest of the world in her bedroom and free to do whatever they wanted. Once she did realize that, it still took a second or two for Uni to conjure up enough energy to sputter out a sentence.

"Push me on your bed."

Cave did so wordlessly, gently shoving her onto the queen sized bed. Uni noted the softness of the mattress, and backed up so that her head rested on the pillows. Cave crawled up to the Candidate, hovering over her, staring deep into her excited crimson eyes. "What next, Lady Uni?"

"Please..." Breathlessly, Uni suddenly realized the aching, the burning within her that had been building up to a point where she couldn't bear it no more. "Do whatever you want with me, j-just please... make me cum..."

Nodding silently, Cave lowered herself, erasing the distance between their bodies, and began kissing the young ravenette with a brief, yet intense, fervor. Uni took in the taste of her lips, riddled with the fragments of the chocolate fondue, before the soldier moved lower with her kisses. Her chin, neck, collarbone, even her petite chest. Mirroring Uni's actions from earlier, Cave's tongue licked around her chest before sucking her nipples. A warm, electric shock shot up Uni's spine as Cave teased her. She was already on the edge, so being played with was a bit...

**Pop **Cave's mouth released her nipples, stiff as diamonds, and proceeded to go lower. Uni shivered, soft moans slipping out as she felt the redheads cool tongue slide down to her stomach. The anticipation was killing Uni, sparring a brief thought of getting Cave down to her crotch by force, but her desires were answered quickly. Cave finally reached her crotch and, wasting no more time, began licking-

"**!**" With no warning, Uni's body lurched upwards, spazzing out uncontrollably and gushing all over Cave's face. After a few seconds, Uni collapsed back onto the bed, gasping and panting from the high of her orgasm.

"Hm," Barely having any reaction, Cave sat up and wiped the fluids off her face. "I didn't anticipate that. To be so sensitive... well, you must masturbate quite frequently, hm?"

At _that _brilliant deduction, Uni blushed and looked away. "S-So what?"

Cave offered a rare smile and crawled up behind Uni, wrapping her right arm around the ravenette's waist and pulling her close, so that her breasts were firmly pressed against the Candidates back. Her free arm went under Uni's side and gently massaged her chest, eliciting gasps from the younger girl. Then, the soldier spoke close to her ear.

"Don't fret, Lady Uni. When you're with me, you will never have to worry about masturbation ever again."

Uni shivered, then moaned when she felt Cave's hand slither down to her crotch. It was still sensitive, but Cave rubbed her fingers against it anyway. "Aaah...~" She didn't bother to try and conceal her moaning, it's not like there were people around to hear them. "Aaah...~ Oh~!" She squealed when Cave's fingers penetrated her vagina, pumping in and out with a steady pace. She gripped the beds sheets hard enough to tear them off the mattress, already she could feel it building up inside her, ready to burst. The soldier seemed to sense that, as her fingers increased their pace, and combined with her moaning, Uni's voice quite noticeably cracked when Cave started blowing in her ear, giving her feelings she didn't even know were possible.

"Ahh... Ah~! AH~! _Aaaaaaaaah~!" _Uni buried her face into the bed, her body shuddered but Cave held her down. The sheet underneath them was quickly stained in sticky fluids, which never failed to make Uni blush. When it was done, Uni settled, loosening the soldiers grip on her and laid on her back. "Haaaah...~"

"Are you satisfied, Lady Uni?" asked Cave simply, her tone light, though still monotone.

"Yeah..." Uni heaved a heavy sigh, feeling lighter than she ever had the last few months. She took one look at Cave's state, then her own, and felt a tad embarrassed. "W-We should, uh... clean up..."

"Hm," Cave nodded. "I have a bathroom in here, you can shower in there."

"Thanks..." Uni was about to get up and do just that, but she was assaulted by a sudden, lewd idea, and found herself asking. "D-Do you... want to shower with me...?"

Cave raised an amused eyebrow. "Do you want me to, Lady Uni?"

The Candidate didn't need to think on that one. "Yes. More than anything..."

The soldier smiled, genuine and warm, which made Uni's heart flutter. "Whatever you desire, Lady Uni...~"

* * *

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

* * *

"You know... I get the feeling we're missing something here."

Kei glanced at K-Sha, who was sitting on Noire's desk and letting her feet dangle. "What could possibly make you jump to that conclusion?"

To that, the ditsy ravenette simply shrugged. "I dunno, maybe I'm just imagining things."

"Hm," Kei disregarded her, and went back to sorting papers. "By the way, make sure you put Noire's panties back in their drawer by morning. Your skirt doesn't hide them as well as you think."

"Drat!"


End file.
